


Tied to the Past

by Bookwormgal



Series: Strings [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Blood, Canon Divergence - Post-Freaking Out, Death, F/M, Families of Choice, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Magic, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Vehicular Violence, Violence, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgal/pseuds/Bookwormgal
Summary: No matter how far he might run or how hard he may try to hide, he couldn't escape his past forever. Secrets and mysteries had a habit of coming to light in time.Holding out her palm, Shiromori summoned up the traces that she was following and manifested them as flowers. The red lotus was who she was searching for, an old friend who didn’t know when to stop running. She couldn’t be more than a few towns away from him by now.But tangled together with his aura, nearly inseparable at this distance, were three more flowers. A bright blue orchid, a wilting yellow sunflower, and a lavender rose that no longer had a scent. Finding her Lotus would almost certainly lead to finding at least one of the others. The ghost could be an annoyance if he tried to interfere, but the Orchid or the Sunflower would simply be appetizers.





	1. But It Feels Like Time Is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, time to start the sequel to "Puppet." This should be interesting.
> 
> I'm working off the theory that, in the third video where we get flashes of Mystery and Shiromori's backstory as a series of sill images, that they are supposed to be from her perspective. Which means that what we see might be a bit biased. The same way that Lewis' flashes regarding Arthur seems to be a bit biased and doesn't reveal the entire truth (painting Arthur as more resentful and unrepentant as he pushed Lewis off a cliff). So Shiromori's views on her relationship with Mystery and how past events occurred might be a bit different from reality. Especially since she seemed a bit unhinged at times.

_He couldn’t remember how long ago it had been since he took his true form. His kind specialized in illusions, but shapeshifting was another famous ability of theirs. And by taking a different form, it made it harder for anyone to track him. Taking on a different shape altered his aura and his mindset just enough to mask his trail from supernatural methods of detection. And outside of his true form, his magic was concealed and limited, which further hide his presence. It was the ideal way to keep a low profile._

_Though since his thoughts tended to reflect his shape slightly, it was best to be careful about what he disguised himself as._

_Currently, he’d chose the shape of a common red fox. It might be a little unusual for one to wander the small town, the location at the edge of the species’ normal range, but hardly unbelievable. And other than the size, the form wasn’t too different from his natural one. It reminded him of those days centuries ago when he didn’t have to hide._

_The town of Tempo seemed nice. Not as cold or wet as locations in some of the European countries. Not as humid as more tropical climates. The warmth felt pleasant and the humans seemed nice enough to observe, though not particularly memorable. And he couldn’t pick up the scent of anything particularly predatory or powerful in the immediate area._

_Certainly one of the better places to stop during his wanderings._

_It wasn’t an easy lifestyle. Avoiding **her** notice even half a world a way took effort, but keeping mobile and hidden was his only option. He wasn’t powerful enough to face her anymore. Growing his tails and increasing his magic took centuries originally, but regaining them and recovering his strength was taking even longer. And she’d spent the last seven hundred years growing stronger herself. If she found him, there would be very little he would be able to do against her._

_But one thing remained constant no matter where he traveled. The same thing that pushed him to rejoin the world. The same thing that prompted him to coax life into a dead forest, intending to create a_ kodoma _only to realize too late that she’d become a_ Jubokko _instead. And it was the same thing that haunted him even now._

_Loneliness. He wanted the warmth of companionship. Of a family._

_And that was why when something bright and wonderful brushed against his senses, his ears perked up and his nose twitched with interest. Even before he realized that he’d made a decision, he took off running._

_He followed the scent back towards its source. A thin veil of illusion kept anyone from noticing a small fox sprinting past houses, storefronts, and side streets. Tempo wasn’t the largest or most populous town, but he didn’t want to attract attention. And running always attracted the eye faster than anything else, reminding predators of fleeing prey._

_He came to a stop in front of a school just as a shrill bell rang. Crowds of excited kits— no, **children** — rushed out the front door, a swirling mess of auras that nearly blended together. He could pick out individuals if he focused, but none of them was the bright soul singing out to him like a siren. He jumped up to a comfortable spot on the fence to give himself a better view._

_The flood of children began to ebb before one stepped out and his senses shrieked **that one**. A bright and powerful soul, one with the potential for magic buried within and carrying trace echoes of something familiar. For a moment, he focused solely on the aura. It felt warm, bright, and inviting. It felt like belonging. Only afterwards did he actually notice anything else._

_The bright soul belonged to a girl child. A young one, no older than seven or eight years old. Young even by her species’ standard. Blue hair, glasses, and hiding in her sweater and scarf, she was a tiny thing carrying a stack of books in her arms. Nothing about her physical appearance suggested that she was anything worth a second look, but her bright soul stood out like a star in the night sky._

_The kit was special._

_But she was also sniffling. Her eyes were red behind her glasses and her cheeks were wet even as she swiped at the tears with her sleeve. An older boy ran past her, slapping the books out of her hands and knocking them to the ground. And causing a flare of unexpected protective anger from an invisible fox. Her head bowed as she dropped to her knees, trying to collect her belongings. Her posture spoke of submission and unease._

_Loneliness, sadness, and heartache hung over her like a dark cloud. A whole in her life was causing the girl pain, a few pieces of her puzzle missing. Dark emotions for such a bright soul. She needed something to help fill and ease that pain._

_It was something that he recognized. The emptiness and the desperate need to fill it. Loneliness could devour a soul and make them desperate enough to try anything to end it._

_Poor kit. Poor, lonely, hurt, and bright kit._

_Something in him stirred. Instinctive and strong. Something that looked at the sniffling human child trying to pick up her school books and declare **mine**._

_Most of the other children were already disappearing from the school grounds by the time she climbed back to her feet. Still hidden beneath his illusions, he hopped down from the fence and started following her._

_He wanted to keep her. The bright soul with those familiar echoes, lonely and missing pieces in the same way that he was. He wanted this human child, this little kit. Part of him could already tell that she would fill the emptiness in a way that not even that_ Jubokko _did before he realized the truth. He wanted to keep the girl. But more importantly, he wanted to stay with the girl so that she wouldn’t be lonely either._

_Companionship. Family. He’d wanted it for a very long time. And now, with the bright and warm soul calling to him as the girl walked along the street with her shoulders hunched, he wouldn’t let her slip away._

_He could hide in this tiny town, far from the_ Jubokko _and his mistakes. If he kept a low profile, no one would notice him. But he would need an appropriate shape to remain near the girl without seeming suspicious._

_What would be a good form to use to approach the human child? A fox-wife would become a human, but he sought no spouse and she was too young for a mate. He needed one that wasn’t threatening to the kit. Something to earn her trust and affection. Not too large, but not as small as the little red fox stalking after her. And certainly a shape with four legs; walking on two legs was annoying._

_An idea appeared in his mind and his ears briefly flattened. He didn’t like it. His kind weren’t fond of the loud, vicious, and annoying creatures. Too eager to hunt and chase his people. Wolves weren’t too bad, but the tame ones didn’t like his kind anymore than he liked them._

_But humans loved and trusted the creatures. They often referred to the species as their best friend. And no one would suspect a vulpine of disguising themselves as a canine. It would be the perfect form._

_He just **really** didn’t want to turn into a **dog**._

_And yet, if he wanted this kit, he would need a proper disguise. A form she would trust and yet would be large enough that he could take care of himself and the girl. And there was a variety of sizes and shapes for the species, meaning that he would have some options._

_He was really going to do this, wasn’t he?_

_No more running. He planned to stay. To have a home. Companionship. And that meant taking on the shape of a dog._

_Slipping behind the girl, he dropped the veil hiding him from sight while his body shifted. A short and stubby tail replaced the thick and long one that foxes possessed. And still only one of them. He chose a medium sized breed, sturdy and fast. He let most of his natural fur color bleed through, a concession since he couldn’t display his numerous tails. He gave his new body a shake, his mind already starting to reflect his new canine form. It was easier to think of her as a pup now than as a kit._

_As he stepped forward and splashed a puddle slightly, the girl stiffened in surprise. She slowly turned around. But her nervous posture shifted to something more relaxed as she caught sight of him._

_He flattened his ears and stepped forward, trying to give the impression of being vulnerable and friendly. He even gave a small whimper, staring up at her. The girl responded by kneeling down and setting aside her books. She reached out a hand towards him, keeping her movements slow and nonthreatening._

_“Easy, boy,” she coaxed. “It’s all right.”_

_He poked his muzzle against her hand, urging her to pet his head. Her fingers scratched at his ears with increasingly confidence. And when she found **just the right spot** , his stubby tail started wagging like crazy._

_“There you go. See? I’m not going to hurt you.” She smiled, still scratching at his ears. “Where’d you come from anyway? I haven’t seen you before.”_

_Leaning into her hand more, he moved closer to the girl. His nose poked at her cheek and startled a giggle from the child._

_“Guess that’s just a mystery then.” Her hands moved, rubbing around his neck and along his back. “My name’s Vivi. Do you have a name?”_

_Vivi. A name for his bright and lonely pup._

_Too bad he couldn’t return the favor and provide a name. Most dogs weren’t supposed to talk. Besides, he’d worn and discarded numerous names over his lifetime, some that he guarded carefully from creatures who could cause harm with such a thing and others that he shared with anyone he encountered. He wouldn’t know which one to give her. Most of his old names were long gone, like how he might shed a winter coat of fur._

_He couldn’t give her a name. But at least he could nuzzle the child, ensuring that she understood that he was friendly and that he liked her. That he was a good dog._

_“Another mystery, huh? You’ve got a lot of them.” Vivi smiled, the previous tears forgotten. “Well, how about you come home with me? Then I can try solving those mysteries.”_

_Wagging his tail more enthusiastically, he jumped up just enough to place his front paws on her shoulders. Vivi laughed as he nearly knocked her to the ground._

_“Easy, boy. It’s all right,” she said, pushing him down. He still managed to nuzzle her cheek a little. “That’s my good boy._ _I’m here. I’ve got you. I won’t leave you.”_

_He happily accepted the gentle petting and friendly words. Her praise felt very nice to listen to, though he suspected that she was also reassuring herself that he would stay. That he would help fill the loneliness. He could understand why she would cling to him already. Even if he’d barely had a chance to know her yet, the emptiness didn’t seem as bad anymore._

_She was a good girl. She was a good pup._

_“Come on,” she said, collecting her books and standing up. “Come on… Mystery.”_

_Perking his ears forward, he took up position next to her side. And bearing a new name, Mystery walked the rest of the way home with his pup._

* * *

Memories of the past dissolving as the dream ended, Mystery shook himself awake. He raised his head, groggy and trying to see through the early dawn light. It was far too early, everything gray and dark. But he could make out enough.

Lying on the foot of the bed, Mystery knew that he was in Vivi’s bedroom. Specifically her bedroom in the mansion that Lewis created.

They’d managed to find an empty patch of land just outside of Tempo and Mystery helped arrange a way to ground and stabilize the structure so that it wasn’t a constant drain of Lewis’ power. It gave all of his pups a safe place to stay, one guarded by Deadbeats and even the architecture of the building. The more minor supernatural entities would avoid the location and more mundane threats would regret breaking in. And until someone actually tried to kick up a fuss about a spooky mansion appearing on public land like magic, their new home also had the benefit of requiring no property taxes and no bills for electricity or water. The mirrors could be annoying, but it was a minor detail.

Turning his head slightly, he saw Vivi sleeping quietly under her thick quilt. And curled around her, still and silent as the grave, was Lewis. One slept while the other did the ghost equivalent of sleeping, recovering his strength from a day of wearing his human-looking form so that he could do the same thing in the morning.

Across the hall in another bedroom, one close enough to let them hear any nightmares that might strike, was Arthur. The silence meant that this was a good night, no cries of horror or guilt. Otherwise Mystery or one of the others would have gone across the hall to check on him. And if they didn’t hear Arthur when he was trapped in a nightmare, the Deadbeats would alert them anyway. Some nights Mystery would sleep on his bed instead, keeping an eye on the young man. But it seemed that he’d managed to rest peacefully for once.

His pups were safe. His family was safe, comfortable, and together.

Yawning, Mystery settled his head back down on his paws. The Tome Tomb didn’t open for a while, which meant that Vivi wouldn’t be stirring until it was time to start getting ready for her shift. Maybe he could get a few more hours of rest.

* * *

A teenage girl, one who loved nature and was trying to learn magic on her own, stood in the small forest outside of her town. She didn’t really know what she was doing, but she was enthusiastic and did have a natural knack for magic. So dressed in black to match her hair, she knelt in her favorite forest with a small circle of candles glowing softly around a photo of a boy who appeared to be a similar age to her. She’d positioned her love shrine in front of a small and beautiful shrub that she’d found, one with pink blossoms and nearly white leaves. She’d seemed to find the colors pretty and appropriate for a spell to gain someone’s affection.

Her culture didn’t have the same association between the color white and death.

The human didn’t suspect a thing until Shiromori burst out of the ground and slashed her throat with one smooth motion, nearly severing the head off completely. Warm blood gushed out with a choked gurgle, delicious and filled with life and magic. Shiromori latched onto the collapsing figure, sharp teeth digging into the wound as she drank in the liquid. Any that spilled out, she soaked it up like roots soaking up water. Eventually the girl’s heart stopped beating and the last warm drops were swallowed.

Dropping the empty husk, Shiromori enjoyed the euphoria from the flavor and the way even the human’s meager magic added to her own power. The feeling passed far too quickly, so she enjoyed it while she could.

She was growing stronger. And more importantly, she was growing closer to _him_.

The false trails slowed her down for a while. But she was patient and not easily dissuaded. She worked her way through each one, eliminating every wrong path until she was left with the true trail.

Holding out her palm, Shiromori summoned up the traces that she was following and manifested them as flowers. The red lotus was who she was searching for, an old friend who didn’t know when to stop running. She couldn’t be more than a few towns away from him by now.

But tangled together with his aura, nearly inseparable at this distance, were three more flowers. A bright blue orchid, a wilting yellow sunflower, and a lavender rose that no longer had a scent. Finding her Lotus would almost certainly lead to finding at least one of the others. The ghost could be an annoyance if he tried to interfere, but the Orchid or the Sunflower would simply be appetizers.

Lotus could try to hide. He could lay as many false trails as he wanted and he could take any form that he wished, but she’d realized that it didn’t matter. The close proximity, both physically and supernaturally, to the others meant that masking his presence wouldn’t be enough any longer. Tracking any of the four would still bring her to _him_.

Baring her teeth in a predatory grin, Shiromori let all four of the flowers dissolve into a swirling cloud of colorful petals in the wind. Once again, she dove into the ground and followed the trail.

He wouldn’t escape this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter to start with, but think of it more as a prologue. Things will pick up soon.


	2. But I'm Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Pepper family seems to have a bit of a theme going with their children being named after peppers (Bell, Cayenne, and Paprika) with the exception of Lewis (who is technically a "ghost pepper"), I decided to continue the theme with their parents. So prepare yourselves for the first glimpse of Serrano and Cascabel "Cass" Pepper. Not quite as well-known peppers, but peppers none-the-less.

_Cascabel Pepper yawned as she and her husband went through the morning preparations for the restaurant. Getting everything ready for the day meant waking up early, but she was used to that. Waking up in the middle of the night multiple times to the sound of a crying baby was the true explanation for her exhaustion. She adored her little Bell, but Cascabel would be the first to admit that having a child took a lot of time and energy._

_Though judging by the bags under poor Serrano’s eyes, her husband would be the second person to admit it._

_It took some adjustments on both their parts. Less sleep at night was only the start. A baby monitor rested on the counter next to them as he chopped and she kneaded dough. They’d reorganized one corner of the pantry in the back to fit a crib, letting them keep an eye on their daughter while keeping her away from knives and avoiding health code violations as much as possible. They couldn’t keep Bell in the kitchen, but they managed as best they could. No one ever claimed being first-time parents and small business owners was an easy balance._

_“If you finish up in here, I can go turn on the lights up front and unlock the doors, Cass,” said Serrano._

_Looking up from the dough, she met her husband’s eyes. They were opposites in so many ways. He was shorter, bonier, paler, and with lighter hair than her. He was more soft-spoken and timid. But Serrano made her laugh, which wasn’t an easy feat. He made her happy. And their shared love for good food, both spicy and sweet, united the pair. The commonality provided a good foundation that they used to build their relationship when they were young and they’d only grown closer over the years._

_“I’m almost finished,” she said. “Once it’s ready to rise, I’ll come help you.”_

_He gave a nod before leaving the kitchen. Cascabel kneaded the dough into a ball before transferring it into the waiting greased bowl. And after covering it with a clean cloth, she sat the dough aside to give it a chance to rise. Freshly-baked goods made from scratch took time and effort to prepare properly. But the results were worth it. And once she reached this stage, she simply needed some patience._

_But as she cleaned her hands off, Serrano shouted, “Cass!”_

_Hearing his voice raised that loud and with that much panic made her stomach drop. Cascabel broke into a run, slamming open the kitchen doors. She glimpsed Serrano kneeling by the open front door. She was across the dining room almost instantly._

_What she found stunned her. Serrano whispered quiet and reassuring words to a small boy currently curled against the building. Dirty, scuffed up, and staring at everything with wide eyes nearly hidden by messy lavender hair, the child couldn’t be more than seven or eight years old. His legs were drawn against his chest, as if he wanted to make himself appear even smaller. He looked completely terrified and confused._

_“It’s all right,” said Serrano, carefully and slowly reaching a hand towards him. “We’re not going to hurt you. We just want to help.”_

_Kneeling next to them, Cascabel asked, “What are you doing out here?”_

_“I…I don’t know where I am,” mumbled the boy._

_“Outside our restaurant.” Smiling, Serrano gently took his hand. “How about we go inside? It’ll be much more comfortable there.”_

_The boy gave a hesitant nod. Communicating silently, the husband and wife carefully guided him to one of the booths. With expert coordination, they managed to get him comfortably settled. A glass of milk and a sugar cookie from the night before rested on the table in front of him. If it was even an hour later, Cascabel would have offered a cinnamon roll straight from the oven, warm and soft enough to practically melt in people’s mouths. He nibbled a little at the cookie, but the child’s unease seemed to be strangling his appetite._

_“Do you have a name?” asked Cascabel as her husband wiped at the child’s face with a damp napkin._

_His voice quiet and hesitant, he said, “L… Lewis.”_

_“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Lewis,” said Serrano. “Are you lost?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Where are your parents?” Cascabel searched his face for answers. “Do they know you’re gone? Do you want us to call them?”_

_She watched closely. Under the dirt that Serrano was wiping away, she could spot scrapes and bruises. If the boy was running away from whatever hurt him, Cascabel certainly wouldn’t return Lewis to a dangerous situation. If he was afraid of letting his parents know where he was, then she would serve as a firm and steady barrier to protect the child. Cascabel was stubborn her entire life, but the protective edge had only grown more intense since the birth of her daughter._

_But the particular combination of confusion, panic, and despair on his face wasn’t a mixture that she expected._

_“I don’t know. I can’t remember,” said Lewis. His breathing began to hitch. ‘I don’t remember them. I don’t remember anything.”_

_“Easy. Take it easy.” Serrano placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, trying to calm him before Lewis could collapse into tears. “You remember a little, right? You know your name. And I bet you remember what two plus two is, right?”_

_His voice a little unsteady, he answered, “Four?”_

_“There you go. You remember your name. You remember math. You haven’t forgotten everything. Just a little. And I’ll bet that you’ll remember more soon.”_

_“Until everything gets sorted, how about you stay with us? You can have something to eat, you can stay in here where its warm, and we’ll talk to the police with you about finding your family,” said Cascabel. “How does that sound?”_

_Sniffling slightly, Lewis nodded. The boy looked a little calmer at least. Cascabel started going over a general plan on how to deal with the situation, but the sound of crying interrupted her thoughts._

_His head twisting around, Lewis asked, “Is that a baby?”_

_“Bell must have woken up,” said Serrano, glancing back towards the kitchen._

_Noticing the expression on the boy’s face, Cascabel asked, “Would you like to meet our daughter? You might as well get to know all the members of the Pepper family.”_

_A bright smile overtook his scruffy face as he nodded. And when she reached out a hand, he took it._

Cascabel blinked briefly, shaking off the memories trying to distract her from the vegetables that she was chopping. Growing distracted while cooking was how people ended up burned on stoves or cutting themselves with knives. She knew better. And yet her thoughts kept drifting back to Lewis.

No one ever found out where the boy came from or who his parents were. He remembered general information, but hardly anything personal. The police investigated, but it was as if he fell out of the sky on their doorstep. Child Services came by briefly. But in the end, Lewis became part of their family. He was their son and a treasured blessing.

True, sometimes he seemed to try too hard. As if he thought that he needed to earn his place in the household. They appreciated his help taking care of the girls, working in the restaurant, and other tasks, but they would love him regardless. Cascabel and Serrano were both thankful for the day that he arrived and Bell, Cayenne, and Paprika all adored their older brother. He’d been in their family on thirteen wonderful years.

But Lewis was dead.

She paused her chopping, taking a shuddering breath. Her son was dead. That knowledge still hurt. Even when he disappeared the same night that Arthur lost an arm, part of her hoped that Lewis would be found safe. Even when Serrano spent long nights talking about all the horrible things that could happen, Cascabel did her best to keep his imagination from running wild and to serve as the more rational one in the relationship. But in the end… all those fears turned out true. Her son was dead.

He was dead, but he wasn’t gone.

Before Vivi came into their lives, energetic and bright as she walked into the restaurant alongside Lewis and Arthur, Cascabel never believed in the supernatural. She never even thought about it. But once her son started spending all his free time with the curious girl, Cascabel overheard more than enough stories about ghosts, curses, and haunted locations. She heard enough about their investigations to realize that the supernatural might have merit. That made it easier. That made it easier when they came to her and Serrano and said that Lewis was a ghost.

It was easier to accept that he was a ghost. But it still hurt to know that their son was dead.

He didn’t seem very different than she remembered. At least during the handful of times that he agreed to see his parents. True, Lewis never worse sunglasses in life and now he worse dark sunglasses in their presence constantly, not giving her even a glimpse of his eyes. And he acted nervous during their short visits. But he still sounded and looked like the young man that she raised. Cascabel just wished that she could see him more often. Lewis would only stay for short periods of time and he even refused to see his sisters.

Cascabel knew that Lewis had been spending a lot of time at Kingsman Mechanics in the last several weeks. With Arthur’s right arm broken and unable to use his prosthetic until his injuries healed, Lewis had been serving as his hands while working on the cars. Lance would have let his nephew off to recover, but apparently Arthur and Lewis preferred this arrangement. Arthur gave directions while Lewis followed them. But she also knew that he kept out of sight of the customers and Cascabel couldn’t even glimpse him when she passed by the garage.

She missed Lewis. She wanted to have her son back. Dead or alive, Cascabel wanted Lewis to be part of their family again. She wanted to see him without that hesitation, as if he was afraid of what they would think. She wanted Lewis to know that no matter what happened, his family would always love him.

“Cass,” called Serrano, hurrying back into the kitchen with a frantic expression. “The lunchtime rush has started.”

She shook her head at his semi-panicked tone. He always seemed to get worked up over the smallest thing. The midday rush was a daily occurrence and yet Serrano always freaked out over it. Her husband was many things, but unflappable wasn’t one of them. But she loved him regardless.

* * *

“I thought the doctor said that your arm and collarbone weren’t broken anymore,” said Lewis, turning the socket wrench.

Leaning over the engine to supervise, Arthur explained, “The bones are more or less healed, but not using my right arm or left shoulder for a couple months really takes a toll on the muscle mass. It takes time to rebuild your strength back after something like that.” Chuckling dryly, he added, “I’m kind of an expert on physical therapy by now.”

Lewis cringed at the reminder even if his friend meant it as a light-hearted joke. Arthur kept getting hurt. First, he lost an arm to save him from permanent possession. And more recently, Arthur fell off a cliff and barely survived. It wasn’t Lewis’ fault. He knew it and Arthur would be the first to defend him, but that didn’t stop the guilt. Hearing Arthur even joke about it didn’t really help.

“Besides, you have all that extra ghost strength,” he continued. “Even on my best day, you’re going to be stronger than me. Why shouldn’t I get you to handle the tough jobs while you’re still volunteering?”

“Give it another week or two. After that, you’re on your own,” said Lewis, giving him a brief smile.

Lewis couldn’t exactly spend much time in his natural form at the garage. Lance might know the truth, the man almost impossible to fool, but his other mechanics probably couldn’t handle a ghost with a floating skull poking at the engines. It was tiring to maintain the illusion all day, but he could manage if he didn’t try anything else and it was better than freaking everyone out.

“Come on.” Arthur grinned, patting Lewis’ shoulder with his newly-healed arm. “This is good for you. I’m finally getting the chance to teach you about proper auto repair and maintenance.”

“I don’t even _have_ a car,” said Lewis dryly. “Besides, I think I prefer transforming and controlling vehicles with my powers.”

“Is it harder or easier than creating a haunted mansion?” he asked.

Chuckling, Lewis used his free hand to shove Arthur lightly. The calm and relaxed atmosphere between them felt nice. Like how things used to be before the cave. Once, Lewis would have thought that their friendship could never be repaired. Once, he didn’t _want_ to repair it, too much anger and a false belief of betrayal. But somehow Lewis, Arthur, Vivi, and Mystery managed to make everything work out.

“I know what your problem is,” said Arthur. “You just want to go back to haunting your girlfriend at work again.”

Grinning at him, he replied, “Guilty as charged.”

After his return and after they managed to sort out everything before any form of vengeance could come to fruition, Lewis started following Vivi to work. Not every day and not all day. As easy-going as her boss might be, Duet wouldn’t approve of the constant distraction. And with Chloe’s obsessive desire to find a supernatural boyfriend, he needed to keep a low-profile and some distance from the cosplaying teenager. But at least he could spend a few hours with his Vivi.

It helped to pass the time, lurking around the Tome Tomb with her. Once, he would have spent his days working in his family’s restaurant and taking care of his sisters. Cooking alongside his parents, keeping Cayenne out of trouble, cheering Bell on at her various sports, playing with Paprika… Lewis wished that he could go back to that. He missed his family.

But he didn’t dare risk it. If he lost concentration for a moment and his illusionary appearance faltered, they would see what he truly was: a ghost of his former self. He couldn’t bear the idea of seeing fear and hatred on the faces of his family. His only option was to keep his distance.

Lewis stiffened, raising his head. Something was coming. Something powerful and supernatural, the presence prickling at the edges of his awareness. It wasn’t very close to him, but close enough. The fact that he could already sense the entity at that distance proved how strong it was. And the fact he didn’t notice sooner suggested it tried to hide its presence.

But Lewis also recognized the sensation. The last time he felt it, he ended up punching the head off a blue-skinned plant lady with white hair.

And if Lewis knew anything beyond a doubt, it was that Vivi always managed to encounter any supernatural creature within ten miles.

“Lewis?” asked Arthur slowly. “You… okay?”

Glancing down briefly, he noticed that his living appearance was flickering around the edges like a candle flame. His concentration was failing. Lewis took off his sunglasses and let the illusion fall. He suspected that he should save his energy.

“Lewis?” repeated Arthur, looking around quickly to see if anyone noticed.

“Something is in Tempo,” he said. “Something powerful.”

Arthur paled at his words, his fingers wrapping around the wrist of his prosthetic. A shudder ran up the young man.

“We should check on Vivi.” Lewis floated towards Arthur’s van. “We both know she’ll end up right in the middle of whatever happens.”

Nodding, Arthur said uneasily, “R-right. I’ll tell Lance and we’ll head over to the Tome Tomb. Before his employees spot your floating skull. I’m pretty sure they would ask for a raise for dealing with ghosts in the workplace.”

* * *

The Tome Tomb filled a rather niche market, aimed for the geekier and nerdier demographic and those with a fascination with the macabre. Books, comics, video games, and even figurines lined the shelves, but all of them were based on mysteries, horror, the supernatural, fantasy, or similar genres. Most were works of fiction, but there was a wall of nonfiction books that Vivi occasionally raided for research purposes. Due was always willing to special order anything that she might need. And while Duet tended to eye Mystery’s presence suspiciously, no one ever stopped Vivi from bringing him along. In many ways, it was the perfect job for her.

Well, investigating the supernatural was the perfect job. Working at the bookstore was a close second.

But that didn’t mean that Vivi didn’t smile when the end of her shift rolled around. Slipping the last of the books on the shelf, she dusted off her hands. Then, rolling the kinks from her neck, she glanced towards the counter with the cash register.

“Mystery,” she called. “Ready to head to Kingsman’s? We’ve got t see how the boys are doing.”

Yawning, he slowly stood up from the dog bed next to the counter. She’d bought it for him ages ago to let him nap through the work day. Mystery stretched a couple times before giving his body a full shake. Then, ears perked forward with interest, he trotted over to her side.

Anyone who saw him would believe him to be a dog without a second thought. There was no crack in the disguise to betray the truth. No wonder she never suspected anything.

Her hand dropped to his head, scratching his ears absently. Maybe some people would hesitate to pet a sentient and magical creature. They might believe such actions were disrespectful. But Vivi felt how he leaned into the contact eagerly and she saw how his tail wagged. He appreciated the affectionate gesture and she was happy to offer it.

“Come on, Mystery,” she said, opening to door with a soft _jingle_ from a bell.

Sparing only a moment for Vivi to save at Chloe, the pair slipped out. Tempo wasn’t the most populous town in Texas, so the streets were relatively empty at that time of day. And Kingsman Mechanic wasn’t too far. The leisurely walk felt nice when the weather cooperated. She always enjoyed it.

Especially when she knew Lewis was waiting for her.

Acting like the dog that people assumed him to be, Mystery would occasionally run ahead a little before returning to her side once more. She didn’t blame him for needing to stretch his legs. Vivi knew that half the time that he checked the boundaries around the mansion, he was using it as an excuse for the exercise.

Her thoughts began to drift as she walked forward. She wondered what Lewis might be planning to make for dinner, what he and Arthur might have done that day, and which of her books she intended to read that evening. Her mind turned over the various topics lazily. Vivi barely noticed anything in her distracted state.

But as they walked across one of the crosswalks, Mystery’s demeanor abruptly changed and yanked her attention back to her immediate surroundings. His posture stiff, hackles raised, ears flattened, and tail curled down, everything about him screamed unease. Unease and perhaps even fear. His nose sniffed deeply and his eyes widened behind his glasses.

“Mystery?” she asked quietly.

“She’s close.” Mystery was literally whimpering. “I have to run. How did she get so close?”

“ _You are not the only one who can hide their presence, Lotus_.”

While Tempo contained a surprising variety of cultural heritages for a small town in Texas, Japanese wasn’t a commonly spoken language there; Vivi learned and spoke the language primarily with Grandma. So hearing the language behind them, the voice sharp-edged and feminine, sent a brief chill up her spine.

 _The white forest of death. The Jubokko. I must not let my guard down. She will kill me and mine_.

Hesitating briefly, Vivi slowly turned around. Standing in the middle of the crosswalk, the asphalt at her feet cracked and damaged, was a woman. But certainly not a human one. Her skin was blue and her teeth sharp as knives. From her white hair sprouted a bonsai tree with white leaves and pink blossoms. And if the use of the Japanese language wasn’t enough, she wore a beautiful kimono.

Vivi’s eyes sparkled with excitement. Not a ghost, but certainly something other than human. Some type of _yōkai_. That was her guess. She would need further research to narrow it down, but even the idea of seeing a _yōkai_ left her grinning.

“ _You have been running for a long time, Lotus. I’ve been chasing you across too many lands_ ,” she continued, her grin widening into something vicious and hungry. “ _How much has your power recovered? How much warm blood flows through your new shape?_ ”

Her eyes shifted towards Vivi, causing the _yōkai_ to stiffen. Then her expression darkened. Her grin became a snarl.

“ _The onna-bugeisha? Once more you choose to side with her over me? You betray me again?_ ”

“ _Leave her alone, Shiromori_ ,” barked Mystery sharply in the same language, his form nearly exploding into something larger.

Oh, right. Vivi remembered his unease and fear. As amazing as it might be to see a _yōkai_ and as confusing as the conversation might be, she should probably be more concerned about the entire situation. Especially considering the murderous expression on Shiromori’s face as her voice took on an almost jealous tone and the fact that Mystery had gone full fox mode to face her.

“ _My Lotus replaced me with a reborn Orchid._ ” Shiromori produced a pair of large pruning shears in a flash of petals, wielding them in her right hand. “ _I considered bringing you home once, to return everything to how it once was. Now, I will feast on the lifeblood of you and yours._ ”

“ _Touch any of them and I shall show you no mercy, no matter what history we share. Leave now and I will not stop you._ ”

Mystery placed himself between Vivi and Shiromori, teeth bared and his tails snapping like banners in the wind. He seemed intent on protecting her. But his earlier fear told her that he was outmatched. And if Mystery was outmatched, then Vivi didn’t stand a chance.

_Strike her down. Her forest is built on bones and suffering. Let her take no more lives._

The strange thought and urge to lash out at the _yōkai_ with a weapon that she was not even holding flashed briefly across her mind, but Vivi didn’t dare spare the time to wonder where the instinct came from. She needed to focus on the sharp-toothed woman with violent intentions. She didn’t dare try running quite yet. Vivi wasn’t as fast as Arthur, but that wasn’t the issue. Shiromori was clearly a predator and predators liked to chase prey.

“ _My Lotus… You could never stop me_.”

Her fingers curled into fists at her side, Vivi preparing to go down swinging if necessary, but noticed a shift in the _yōkai’s_ behavior before the young woman could react. Shiromori’s murderous and angry grin shifted to an expression of confusion. Both the _yōkai_ and Mystery tilted their heads, as if listening to something.

Wait… Was that an engine?

Vivi barely had time to identify the sound before a familiar orange van slammed into Shiromori, knocking her flying from the crosswalk. The _yōkai_ flew through the air, bounced, and finally tumbled and rolled down the street from the impact. But no one waited to watch it. Vivi and Mystery were already scrambling towards the backdoor. Lewis flung it open and yanked her inside. Still in his larger form, Mystery jumped in after them.

“Floor it, Arthur,” shouted Lewis, his voice echoing.

“Hang on.”

Arthur’s sudden acceleration nearly knocked everyone down. The van jostled sharply, the tires running over something large. But even if Vivi, Mystery, and Lewis were tossed around the back roughly, knocking things off the shelves in the process, the van never slowed down. Only her complete faith in Arthur’s driving ability kept her from panicking at the wild ride.

“Is everyone all right back there?” called Arthur over his shoulder, sounding mildly hysterical.

Wrapping a protective arm around Vivi as he looked her over worriedly, Lewis said, “I believe so.”

“We’re not safe. She’ll catch up soon.” Mystery kept glancing between all of them. “None of you are safe.”

“Who is she?” asked Vivi.

Shaking himself off, Mystery said, “I… I need to get you somewhere safe first. Arthur, head for the Yukino’s household. It should buy us some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary lesson time. 
> 
> A "yōkai" is a Japanese class of supernatural monsters, something between spirits and demons while also sharing some parallels with more traditional fae.
> 
> A "Jubokko" is a yōkai tree in Japanese folklore that appears in many books related to Japanese yōkai, including Shigeru Mizuki's works. According to folklore, it appears in former battlefields where many people have died, and its appearance does not differ that much from ordinary trees. Since it becomes a yōkai tree by sucking up large quantities of blood from the dead, it lives on human blood. When a human being happens to pass by, it supposedly captures the victim and, changing its branches into the shape of a tube, sucks the blood out of the victim. A Jubokko that sucks life out of human beings in such a way is said to always maintain a fresh appearance. When a Jubokko is cut, blood trickles out. 
> 
> An "onna-bugeisha" ("female martial artist") was a type of female warrior belonging to the Japanese nobility. These women engaged in battle, commonly alongside samurai men. They were members of the bushi (samurai) class in feudal Japan and were trained in the use of weapons to protect their household, family, and honor in times of war.


	3. I Need a Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

_Mystery followed the small girl to the house, a lovely place that loomed over the sidewalk. He remained by her side as she climbed the short stairs. It seemed like a rather ordinary house for such an intriguing child. But as Vivi opened the door, his nose flared at an unexpected scent._

_Magic._

_There was powerful magic protecting the household._

_“Come on, Mystery,” coaxed Vivi as he hesitated at the threshold. “It’s all right.”_

_His ears flattened briefly. But moving cautiously, he slowly stepped forward. Mystery felt the magic wash over him as he crossed the invisible barrier, but it didn’t harm him or hinder his progress. Whatever protective spell guarded the property seemed to be focused on stopping malicious and harmful forces and left him alone._

_As Vivi closed the door behind him, Mystery took a moment to look around. The formal couches and the traditional watercolor paintings didn’t hold his attention for long. But the strip of paper with delicate writing on it, the one next to the door and the source of the strong scent of defensive and protective power, intrigued him._

_An ofuda._

_Not a common sight on this continent. But across the ocean, in the lands that he fled so long ago, they protected many households. Perhaps it was another sign that he belonged there. That finding his bright pup was meant to be._

_“Mom and Dad aren’t home yet,” continued Vivi, slipping off her shoes by the door “Grandma is around here somewhere though. Probably in her room or in the kitchen. She’s going to be so excited to meet you. But how about I show you my room first?”_

_Wagging his tail slightly, he followed her towards the stairs. But once they reached the upstairs hallway, his gaze fell on a small shelf covered in old and fragile artifacts that appeared to be family heirlooms. One item in particular drew his eyes and the scent of dormant magic filled his nose._

_A sword rest on the shelf, the weapon on display for all to see. A katana with the tsuba, the hand guard, designed to look like a snowflake and an icy-blue magic permeating the blade. He couldn’t ignore the familiarity of it. He recognized both the sword and the scent of power, though Mystery hadn’t encountered either one in several centuries._

_And that recognition helped Mystery figure out why Vivi seem familiar. She didn’t have exactly the same scent. And her bright soul wasn’t the same. She wasn’t a complete reincarnation of her ancestor, but enough fragments remained that the traits and perhaps even memories could be influencing the girl._

_What a bright and interesting pup that he’d found._

_“Mystery? Are you okay, boy?” asked Vivi, apparently noticing his distracted state._

_Shaking his head briefly, which quickly turned into a full-body shake, Mystery trotted back towards her. The quick head-pats and chuckle from the girl left him wagging his tail eagerly. The probabilities of them meeting might be slim, but they managed somehow. And he was simply thankful that he found Vivi._

* * *

Arthur’s heart pounded in his chest, racing desperately even as he tried to focus on the road and the rest of the limited traffic that he needed to dodge. Even if he had no idea who or what the blue lady that he hit with the van might be. But he’d received more than enough evidence on the seriousness of the situation: Lewis’ tenseness and worry, the fact that Mystery was in his giant fox form when they arrived, and the way the blue-skinned lady was aiming gardening shears at Vivi and Mystery. Arthur could tell that not only was the supernatural entity dangerous, but he also suspected that hitting her with the van and then running her over wouldn’t be enough.

She would be coming after them. Mystery even said so, his voice tinged with fear. And that terrified Arthur. He really didn’t look forward to facing anything that scared their giant, ancient, magical fox. He kept his foot on the pedal.

Mystery said to head for the Yukino household and Arthur intended to get to the promised safety as quickly as possible.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Arthur could see Mystery in the back of the van, hunched over and his ears flattened. Next to him was Lewis, holding Vivi protectively in his arms and his skull somehow showing his worry and relief. His friends were safe. It didn’t ease his fears, but it felt comforting to see them safe and close.

Then Arthur stiffened, his eyes widening as he stared at the reflection in the mirror. The asphalt of the road was cracking, following right behind them and getting closer. Something was chasing the van underground. And it was probably the blue-skinned lady. Arthur tried to go faster.

“Hold onto something,” he shouted back before wrenching the steering wheel sharply.

The tires screeched loudly as they took the corner, a couple of them even briefly coming off the road before the van settled back on all four. Numerous car horns blared as Arthur tried to dodge their way through the traffic. He managed to avoid any collisions, but it was taking all his luck and skill to keep the van from crashing. But maybe it would make it harder for the scary woman to keep track of which vehicle was the right one?

Nope. Another glance back showed the cracking road was still following them. But at least there seemed to be a little more space between them and their pursuer.

“When we get there, run for the door,” said Mystery. “We need to get across the threshold as quickly as possible. That might protect us for a while.”

“Where’s my keys? Mom and Dad are out of town, but I _know_ that I still have a copy,” Vivi muttered, a slight _jingling_ sound suggesting that she was digging through the pockets of her skirt.

His voice echoing within the van, Lewis said, “She’s tougher than she looks, but I think I can hold her off until you unlock the door.”

Rather than asking how Lewis knew anything about the crazy blue lady, Arthur gritted his teeth and twisted the steering wheel as they moved at speeds that any police officer in the area would pounce on. Like something out of an action film, the van slid sideways. The tires could barely grip the road. But they slid to a stop, managing to miraculously parallel park directly in front of Vivi’s old house like a professional stunt driver.

In other circumstances, the trick would seem kind of cool once the adrenaline wore off and he stopped shaking. Uncle Lance would kill him if he ever found out though.

Breathing shakily as he pried his desperate fingers from the steering wheel, Arthur flung the door open. Then he managed to tear the seatbelt off and tumbled out. He hit the ground roughly, but the sound of shattering asphalt sent him scrambling to his feet.

Arthur heard a female voice shout something in a foreign language and had the good sense to dive out of the way. Large garden shears snapped in the empty space that he’d previously occupied. Panic and survival instincts save the day once again.

Magenta flames flared up around him, driving the blue lady away from Arthur. A well-dressed skeletal ghost surged forward and past Arthur. The smell of burning wood and scorched vegetation filled the air as she shrieked in pain and fury. But then she lunged at Lewis, unconcerned by how her skin had blackened and was flecking off even as she quickly healed.

Sharp teeth grabbed Arthur’s jacket, causing a frightened yelp even as they carefully avoided his flesh. He was yanked back by Mystery and he shoved Arthur towards the house. Even in his panic, he noticed that Vivi managed to get the door open in record time.

“Hurry up,” she shouted. “Get inside.”

Mystery nearly flung him up the stairs and Vivi grabbed his arm. But as she yanked him through the doorway, Arthur heard a dull crash. His head snapped around and he spotted Lewis collapsed against the side of the building. Cold terror and a sense of dread filled Arthur. Despite the size difference and the ghostly supernatural strength on his side, the blue figure had clearly thrown Lewis into the wall.

The blue lady snarled something in what he now recognized vaguely as Japanese. He burnt body was healing before his eyes, petals fluttering down from the repaired damage. Mystery barked back in the same language even as his fangs sank into Lewis’ sleeve and he practically dragged the stunned ghost towards the door. Arthur and Vivi were forced to dive out of the way of the tall ghost and the giant multi-tailed fox as they tumbled into the house.

But when the blue-skinned lady tried to follow, light flared up at the doorway and tossed her back.

“What?” asked Arthur.

“The _ofudas_.” Mystery gestured with one of his tails at the numerous thin strips of paper, covered in Japanese writing, that were attached all around the door frame. “Vivi’s grandmother tends to go overboard with them, but they are quite effective at keeping out harmful and malicious forces.” Breathing out a relieved sigh as his hackles started to settle once more, he said, “Shiromori can’t cross the threshold. Not yet. It should buy us some time.”

The newly-identified Shiromori glared at them briefly before smiling, the expression extremely unnerving. Then she said something calmly in Japanese and dove back into the ground.

Not quite certain that she was really gone, Arthur asked quietly, “What did she say? What is she?”

“She said ‘you can’t run forever.’ And I think that for the rest, Mystery has a lot that he needs to explain,’ said Vivi.

His ears flattened briefly, but Mystery nodded slowly and walked towards the living room. In his larger form, he took up most of the couch. No one complained. Instead, Arthur followed Vivi’s example of taking off his shoes by the door and the three of them joined Mystery. Lewis ended up floating behind the chair that Vivi claimed, but he seemed fine with it. Arthur end up on the shorter couch, rubbing his prosthetic awkwardly.

“Start at the beginning,” said Vivi. “Who is the _yōkai_ and why is she attacking us?”

As Mystery opened his mouth, a furious voice screeched loudly. As Arthur jumped up, completely convinced that the scary blue lady had returned somehow, his head jerked around to find the source of the threat. He spotted a short, wrinkled, and glaring old woman dashing down the stairs, waving a weird walking stick with jingly rings on them. She was a bit underwhelming. But she still charged at them, forcing Vivi to jump up and try to block her.

“Grandma, put down your _shakujō_ ,” said Vivi. “You don’t need to freak out. We can explain.”

She didn’t seem at all reassured by her granddaughter. Grandma Yukino continued to shout in Japanese as she tried to get past Vivi. Arthur could make out the words “ _onryō_ ,” “ _yūrei_ ,” and “ _yōkai_ ” being repeated as she gestured furiously at Mystery and Lewis in equal measure. Though, considering they were the more unusual members of their group, Arthur could understand her reaction slightly. But he certainly didn’t understand the specific words. And then Vivi started arguing back in Japanese.

Considering that they only spoke English and Spanish (one fluently and the other only a handful of phrases from high school), Lewis and Arthur couldn’t do more than exchange confused looks.

“We don’t have time for this.” Mystery’s eyes glowed red and a brief warmth washed over the room. “There. All of you are bilingual now.” Glancing at Lewis, he corrected, “Or trilingual.”

“You couldn’t do this when I was taking Spanish in high school?” asked Arthur. “I got a _D_.”

“I know that you and your friends seek out the spirits who remain in this world, but I will not allow an _onryō_ to stalk my granddaughter.” Most of her words now a lot easier for Arthur to understand, Grandma Yukino glared at Lewis as she spoke. “Yes, I know what you are. And I don’t know how you got past the _ofudas_ , but I can deal with hungry and vengeful spirits. I don’t care what wrongs were committed against you in life that makes you linger, but I know the stories of the harm that your kind can cause if not properly pacified and dealt with.”

“The _ofudas_ didn’t stop Lewis for the same reason that they never kept me out, no matter how many you added around the door over the years,” said Mystery. “Neither of us mean this household any harm. Quite the opposite.”

Pointing a wrinkly finger at him, Grandma Yukino said, “ _You_. You are Vivi’s ‘dog.’ I never trusted you. I _knew_ there was something wrong with you. You’re a shapeshifter. A trickster. I suspect that you’re a… a _yako_ or…”

“I am their friend,” interrupted Mystery. “Anything more specific is unimportant.”

“Grandma, please stop it.” Vivi crossed her arms. “Mystery is our friend. He’s always tried to protect us, not hurt us.”

Demon-possessed arms being ripped off didn’t count. Arthur would be the first to say it.

“And Lewis is my boyfriend,” she continued. “You like Lewis. Remember? You said he was a nice and polite young man when I introduced him to you? He’s still the same person. He’s just a ghost now.” Smiling, Vivi said, “You can trust both of them. I promise.”

Still not looking completely convinced, Grandma Yukino edged her way towards the stairs. She continued to eye them suspiciously even as she walked upstairs. Arthur suspected she was still listening up there, ready to charge back in with her weird stick at the first sound of trouble. At least she didn’t have a shotgun like Uncle Lance kept in his office. If she decided they were a threat after all, then at least there was a limit to the damage that she could do with the stick.

Shaking her head briefly at the entire situation, Vivi turned her attention back to the rest of the room. She reclaimed her chair before crossing her arms and peering over her glasses at Mystery.

“Let’s try again. I know she’s a _yōkai_ and I know her name is Shiromori. But what I would like to know is who exactly she is beyond that, how she knows you, and what she wants.” Grimacing slightly, Vivi added, “Other than apparently drinking your blood.”

Lewis’ magenta hair flickered in surprise while Arthur felt his face grow pale. The creepy blue lady drank blood? Was she some kind of freaky vampire? Daylight didn’t slow her down. Did he need to raid the kitchen for garlic? Would wooden stakes work against someone who shrugged off supernatural flames?

Bowing his head, Mystery said, “I brought this upon you. I put all of you in danger. I’m sorry. You deserve to know the truth of what we are facing. You deserve to know the terrible mistakes that I’ve made.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “To know who Shiromori is… you must know who I was before I was your Mystery. You must know the foolishness of a creature meant to be wise. And you must know how much the present is tied to the past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another vocabulary lesson.
> 
> "Yūrei" are figures in Japanese folklore, analogous to Western legends of ghosts, and are thought to be spirits kept from a peaceful afterlife. A specific kind are "onryō." Meaning literally "vengeful spirit" (or sometimes translated as "wrathful spirit"), it refers to a ghost believed capable of causing harm in the world of the living, harming or killing enemies, or even causing natural disasters to exact vengeance to redress the wrongs it received while alive then takes their spirits from their dying bodies.
> 
> Which does admittedly sound a lot like a description of Lewis, especially in the first video.
> 
> And "yako" is a specific type of kitsune. "Zenko" are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with Inari; they are sometimes simply called Inari foxes. "Yako" tend to be mischievous or even malicious.
> 
> Now, whether Grandma Yukino is right or not about what type of creature that Mystery is specifically... Well, that's still a bit of a "mystery," isn't it?


End file.
